Maybe One Day
by jemina1
Summary: There has to be some kind of a test to tell us, think woman! Roy, are you talking about a pregnancy test! Royai


Author's Note: This is a story I wrote because one of my friends requested it and then insisted that I post it. I haven't really written any thing for Roy and Riza so any feedback would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Maybe One Day

Roy opened the door of his home to find Riza standing there. Before he was even able to ask her why she was there, she shoved her way past him. Riza was still dressed in her uniform, looking slightly disheveled, and carrying a grocery bag. He had only just seen her a couple hours ago, so he was clueless as to what had her so flustered.

As she stood in his living room, avoiding eye contact with him, a bad feeling came over Roy. "Riza, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." For the past six months the two of them had been dating. While they made sure to keep their relationship separate from work, they had to be careful so they that weren't slapped by the no-fraternization rule in the military.

"Roy." Riza began stiffly. She had now turned to face him, so he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "Well, you see, there kind of is a problem."

"Yes? What is it?" He quickly made his way over to her, placing a comforting hand on Riza's shoulder.

"Roy, there is a possibility that I may be pregnant." His hand quickly dropped from her arm. She saw astonishment written across his face.

"No, no. This isn't possible. You can't be pregnant." Roy stated anxiously, starting to pace around the room.

"Roy."

"I mean, you aren't pregnant. It just isn't possible. You aren't going to be a mother and I most certainly am not going to be a dad. Nope, you're definitely not pregnant." Roy started to talk faster and faster, lost in his denial.

"Roy." Riza growled, getting impatient with his antics.

"It's a mistake. We used protection. You can't get pregnant if we use protection, and I made sure we always used protection! You've got to be wrong. I have to become Fuhrer; I can't have a baby around. I can't have you not working because of some baby. Yeah, see you can't possibly be pregnant!"

"ROY!" Riza yelled, "Yes, I could possibly be pregnant! We have been having sex for the past four months and protection isn't a hundred percent accurate! So yes, there is a very good possibility that I'm pregnant!" She then sat on the couch, and buried her face in her hands.

Roy stopped pacing and looked over at Riza. She seemed tired and stressed. She looked like she needed some help. While he wanted to continue on with his denial party, he knew that he had to be supportive of her. Atleast he would try his hardest to be there for her. He sat next to her and cleared his throat. "Um, Riza, I know, I mean…um. How do you know you're pregnant?"

She looked up at him. "I might be pregnant. _Might _be; I'm not positive." She sighed.

"Okay then we need a way to tell if you're pregnant, once and for all. There has to be some kind of test or something. Let me think a moment."

"Roy, are you talking about a pregnancy test?"

"Oh, yes, yes! We need one of those! I'll run out and get one!" He moved to get off the couch, when Riza reached out and grabbed him.

"Roy, that's what is in the bag. I bought one on my way over." She rolled her eyes as she watched Roy make a dive for the bag. After looking at the box for a second he shoved it at Riza.

"Okay, now you can go take the test. Okay?" He waited for her nod before making his way to his bedroom. Quietly, Riza made her way into the bathroom. Roy sat on his bed and stared at the wall by the bathroom door. A few minutes later, Riza emerged.

"So, what is it? Are you pregnant?" He jumped up, looking expectantly at her.

"Roy, I don't know yet. The test takes a few minutes. We don't know yet." She said looking over at the clock.

"Oh." He sat back done on the bed and continue his staring contest with the wall. Riza sighed, and sat down next to him. They sat like that for a few moments, an awkward silence floating around them. "You know, its not that I'm against having kids. Its just that now isn't a good time."

"I know."

"I mean, I want to become Fuhrer. I have to concentrate on that. I've got a lot of things to do to get there."

"I know."

"I mean, I'm not saying that you don't have things to do but I'm not ready for kids. I'm just not. They are a huge responsibility and I don't think I could deal with one right now."

"I know Roy." She sighed again before turning to face him. "But what if it's positive?"

"Then I guess, I guess… You'll have to move in. I don't want us to get married. I mean, it would be bad to just get married for the baby. Marriages like that don't last long. So, you could move in, and that way I can help you with the pregnancy, and then we'll both be here for the baby." He sighed and looked over at Riza. She really looked out of place in his bedroom while she was wearing that military uniform. But when he pictured her pregnant and with a smile on her face, she looked liked she fit in with everything.

"What about work?" Riza whispered.

"Um, well, we can…no, that wouldn't work." He shook his head. "I don't have a clue."

"Well we both could still work. You could continue at your normal rate, so that becoming Fuhrer is still a possibility for you. I could still work; I would just have to cut back on my hours. Of course, that would mean that you would have to work harder on getting all your paperwork done." She glared at him, and Roy nervously chuckled as he nodded. "Once the baby is born we can find a daycare for during the day." She smiled at him.

"We can do this, we can be parents." Roy said reaching over and holding Riza's hand.

"Yeah, we can figure it out." She said. She was worried about the future. She wasn't ready to be a mom, but when she looked over at Roy she felt as though they could handle it. A part of her was almost excited. She'd have a family. Riza's attention was suddenly drawn to the clock. "It's time."

Roy watched Riza disappear into the bathroom. While she was in the room, he nervously glanced around. He realized that, at first the idea of being a dad had scared him shitless, but the longer he thought about it, the nicer it seemed. He could picture the future and he liked it. Hughes had always been telling him to get a wife, and the baby could become a playmate for Elysia. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Riza walked out of the bathroom. The look on her face told him everything he needed to know.

"It's negative." Riza whispered, sinking back next to Roy. She turned her face away from him, surprised at the tears she found gathering in her eyes. "It's probably better this way; a baby could have made things more complicated."

"Yeah, this way I can focus on my job," he said, keeping his gaze on his lap. He sighed as he blinked, to get a little something out of his eyes. Together the two of them sat silently, wondering about what could have been.

"You know, for a while there I was really excited about having a baby." Roy admitted.

"I was too." Riza sighed. Taking a quick swipe at her eyes she turned around to face Roy. "But we aren't ready. We both have too many responsibilities right now."

"Yeah. We're both young and we have plenty of time to settle down." Roy grinned at Riza. "Kids are something that we can have later. We probably would have messed things up."

"Maybe one day…"

"Yeah, maybe one day…"

The End


End file.
